Teiko Days
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: One-shot drabble series centering around the GOM and the Phantom player's middle school days. Friendship-centric. [Prompt#2 Lingerei: Into which Midorima got held into a detention facility, reasoning that he is in fact not some lingerie stealing teenage pervert nor a peeping tom and that the item is just his lucky item for the day.]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Giant Scissors**

**Characters: Generation of Miracles, mainly Akashi and Aomine; Satsuki Momoi**

**No. of words: 656 (excluding A/N)  
**

**Summary: Aomine should I have known by now that hiding his magazines inside the gym is a really bad idea,specially when one hetero-chromatic, scissors-wielding captain finds out**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

* * *

Thud! The crate holding the teams basketball balls fell down with a not so soft sound when Ryota Kise accidentally bumped into it while trying to catch a ball from Kuroko. The balls rolled all around the gym floor and the crater itself tilted, creating a really loud noise at it fell down.

...and along with it came a rather interesting magazine. Yes, hidden underneath all those orange, round balls is something not meant for kids younger than eighteen and yet purchased anyway...in other words it's not something meant for people with virgin eyes and untainted innocence.

It was Daiki's magazine Or should we say, Daiki's Mai-chan photo book.

Nonetheless, Akashi isn't a bit amused.

"Aomine Daiki..." Said tanned boy gulped, fearing for his might soon to be short-lived life. "You dared tarnish the teams basketball balls with your unholy stash of pornographic materials"

"I d-did not intend to do it!" Said ace player tried to reason out. Sweating even before their daily practice have started.

"Oh? Then mind giving me a reasonable explanation, Daiki"

"I m-must have a-accidentally left it behind when I was assigned for clean up duty. Yeah that's it"

"Ah, so you won't mind if I 'accidentally' end up cutting them to pieces will you?"

"What!? Don't touch Mai-chan, Akashi!"

"Oh, so you dare order me around?" Akashi's eyes glinted dangerously. Despite having a reputation for being a bad boy who rarely listens to anyone, Aomine obeys every word from his team captain and easily crumbles down on his gaze. There might have been some absolute law from whoever gods above that Akashi Seijuro should be far more superior than his fellow humans.

"Goodbye Aomine-kun" Kuroko actually waved with a deadpanned voice.

"Dai-chan! I knew you should have started using those glutathione soaps I gave you! Now they'll be going to waste"

"Here Aominechin, your last meal before dying" Atsushi reluctantly tried to pass a bag of fish crackers at the tanned man.

"Aominechii I will miss you, ssu~" Ryota whined, a bit too dramatically.

"You should have listened to my advice earlier and carried a yellow baby bottle with you as a lucky item" Midorima stated nonchalantly as he wiped his glasses clean.

"Shut up all of you. Traitors! What happened to one for all, all for one?"

"There's no such thing Aomine-kun"

"What!?"

"You're on your own, Dai-chan" Momoi stepped away from her childhood friend.

"Have you said your last words yet, Daiki?" Akashi Seijuro walked closer to his teammate with a rather intimidating aura. Aomine Daiki suddenly felt that his legs have started to crumble down. Damn Akashi and his demonic manipulating skills!

"Come on Akashi! It won't happen again!"

"Oh?" Akashi's heterochromatic eyes glinted "I suppose I can still let you live then"

"Thank god"

"...but it doesn't mean that your photo book will have the same fate" That being said, the Teiko captain produced a giant gardening shears from out of nowhere.

Everyone, minus Kuroko who kept his deadpanned expression and Murasakibara who only continued munching on some potato chips had their eyes staring at the giant gardening shears with fear.

Akashi did not only break the laws of physics -he'd done it a couple of times- but what's more fearing is the fact that he's currently holding a giant gardening shears.

*Snip*

A fucking giant gardening shears!

"Hold this up, Atsushi" The purple giant who only follows Akashi's orders took the magazine in his hands and hold it up. His bag of potato chips secured in between his mouth.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

Looks like the demonic team captain really enjoys his little playtime with his giant scissors.

Aomine Daiki can only watch with pure horror as the sharp tool slowly cut his possession into hundreds of pieces.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed with...uhm, happy smiles and sunshine?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Into which Midorima got held into a detention facility, reasoning that he is in fact not some lingerie stealing teenage pervert nor a peeping tom and that the item is just his lucky item for the day.  
**

**Title: Lingerie**

**Character focus: Midorima Shintaro**

**# of total words (story)**: **821**

**Unbeta'ed. Mistakes are mine. I don't own KNB.**

* * *

**~Teiko Days~**

**Prompt # 2**

How did he even end up with his current situation?

Oh yes, his lucky item for the day. Somehow with some strange sort of circumstances -he refuses to call it bad luck- his lucky item of the day landed him on the very last place he actually pictured himself in...

A detention facility.

"Judging on how you carry your uniform, you seem ethical and well-mannered. I wouldn't have guessed that you actually is a pervert"

"Excuse me sir but I am not a pervert" Midorima answered as calmly though he's starting to get annoyed inside. If there's a pervert then that would be Aomine.

"Then mind giving us some valid and reasonable explanation about why you're walking all around holding a piece of a woman's lingerie and flaunting it around for everyone to see"

"It's my lucky item"

"And what was yesterday's? A thong? A boxer shorts? A condom?"

Midorima inwardly clenched his fists. This officer might be a Virgo. Oha-Asa states that he should be wary of them and avoid them at all costs. "It was a flashlight, sir"

"A flashlight? So how did you use those flashlights. Did you use while you roam around town being a peeping tom?"

"I assure you. There's nothing of those sorts. The item is to give me more luck as suggested by Oha-Asa and serves no other purpose"

"Are you telling me that a lingerie is supposed to be your lucky item?"

"Yes"

"Pfft~ So would other perverts in town. Look kiddo unless someone bails you out, You can't leave the station and I'll take the evidence"

And just like that, the frilly pink lingerie was grabbed from the Tsundere's grasp.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Midorima weighed his options. His parents would be a great no and he really doesn't want his sister to know, besides the item was from her closet. The green-head cringed, hopefully his sister won't notice that one of her lingerie had suddenly disappeared.

What about his teammates then?

Momoi is an instant no. She'll just give him countless lectures on how perverted his actions were.

Ryota is annoying.

Aomine will just make things worst and he might end the two of them in jail.

Murasakibara doesn't really listen to anyone besides Akashi.

Kuroko might be an option but they don't really get along well.

Akashi won't take it easy on him if he finds out that he got held in a detention facility for troubled and perverted delinquents.

He doesn't really have an option does he?

In the end,he settled with Akashi. The hetero-eyed captain walked in with his usual aura of authority. Midorima opened his mouth to speak but was cut of even before he began "Cut the chat for now Shintaro. You've missed the morning practice and had to skip two of your morning subjects. With that you're afternoon training will be tripled for the day."

Midorima can only look at his captain with horror. Akashi meanwhile faced the officer without any ounce fear. "I am here to bail Shintaro"

"Who are you even?"

"I am the captain of the basketball club as to which he is part of"

"You are just a kid. What authority do you have?" Midorima's eyes slightly widened. Questioning Akashi's authority is a suicide in itself. What is the officer made of? Ignorance and stupidity?

"If you don't let my player go now your jobs will be at stake and I don't even have to use much of that authority you speak of" Akashi_ smiled_ with a _nonthreatening_ voice.

"And what are you going to do? Tell your mama?" An officer smirked whilst some of his companions laughed. Midorima noticed how his captain's eyebrow had twitched. Things definitely aren't turning better, most specially when a pair of familiar scissors appeared in the captain's hands.

Midorima can only watch in horror as Akashi flung his scissors towards the officer with a deadly accuracy.

"No one defies Akashi Seijuro, how shall I punish you then?" The officers eyes widened upon recognition of the name and reality dawned upon them. They just fucking crossed with the rumored Akashi heir and on their first meeting they had acted like jerks. How doomed are they?

The next thing Midorima heard were screams of terror.

Maybe calling Akashi was a bad idea...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

The next day~

"Hey Midorimachii! I've heard there had been some typo error on the last issue of Oha-Asa magazine. It should have been licorice and not lingerie on Capricorn's part!"

"Hm~ so Midochin got unlucky because of an error? I want licorice. Kurochin let's buy some"

"How unlucky of you Midorima-kun and maybe later Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko sympathized with his usual poker face.

"Tse. Serves you right for being too obsessive with horoscopes" Aomine gave his two-cents.

"You should double-check next time Shintaro. Trust me. I am absolute"

Midorima however never heard any of his teammates words. He had turned to stone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this unsatisfying and crappy chapter.  
**

**I think I'm going to be taking prompt requests for this drabbles. Doesn't mean I can instantly come up with something but I'll work it out~**  
**If you have a prompt, drop it in the review box and also, state the character you want me to focus on.**

**That's all. Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for drabble #3! Sorry for the lateness...**

**Title: House of Confections**

**Summary: Murasakibara believed wholeheartedly that it actually does exist and the phantom player just doesn't have the guts to break the purple giant's heart.**

**Character/s focus: Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Prompt request by: Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD**

**I don't own KNB**

* * *

**~Teiko Days~**

**Prompt #3**

"Murasakibara-kun…"

"I'm sure we'll see it Kurochin"

"But it's been three hours Murasakibara-kun…"

"Why is Kurochin tired? Kurochin and I can rest then. I don't want Kurochin to get tired"

"No it's not that but you see..." The phantom's voice though still in monotone had actually trailed off "...that house made of sweets it do-

"Ah, I'm sure we'll see it Kurochin and then we both can eat all the sweets we want" The purple head then paused "We should not tell Akachin or Akachin will take them away"

Kuroko kept his nonchalant face but inside he was mentally face-palming. How the hell would the phantom player explain to the giant candy lover that the hut made of sugary,sweet confections from Hansel and Gretel never existed if the other is so into finding the hut that he believes supposedly is exactly where they are now?

Yep, the giant believed that the infamous candy house is somewhere in a Japanese forest. Hansel and Gretel is not even Japanese.

He'll make sure Aomine-kun will pay big time for drilling the idea into the giant's head.

"K-kurochin…" The phantom snapped out of his thoughts when with a slightly trembling tone and a sudden aura of total depression seeping out of the tall teen had caught his attention. Kuroko's eyes briefly glinted with worry before masking it away with his usual deadpanned facial expression.

"Yes Murasakibara-kun?"

"I think where late Kurochin. There are no more candies and sweets. It's all gone Kurochin" The phantom can clearly feel the disappointment on the other's voice. If there are things that can break the purple giant's heart, this probably is one of them. Stepping forward to take a look -as the other had blocked his view with his gigantic body- the smaller teen soon found out the reason for his friend's heartbreak.

Kuroko Tetsuya can only stare at the old abandoned cabin barely standing near an almost dry river.

Murasakibara had thought it to be the once witch's lair that lures innocent kids with it's disguise of sweets, cakes and candy canes.

Off all lady's luck, why off all places they could possibly stumble upon, it would be here? The abandoned cabin is just making things worst. Burning Aomine's gravure magazine collection seemed more tempting by every passing second.

"We should head home Murasakibara-kun"

"Okay..."

Kuroko's eyes briefly flashed with concern as he watched his teammate's gloomy aura.

"If you want we can pass by a cake shop. One just recently opened near school, I'll even treat you"

"Kurochin would do that?"

"Yes I will, Murasakibara-kun"

"Thanks Kurochin"

The next day, Aomine can only watch with horror when Kuroko came knocking down equipped with a flamethrower, turning his gravure magazine collection into an ash pile.

* * *

**Short...**

**I don't even think this is fluff...I think I've failed you, Minion-dearest *facekeyboards***

**Requests are still open but take note that the timeline for this drabble series is set during their middle school days meaning encounters with their new teams haven't happened yet, mostly...and also, my updates are so not in a regular basis so it'll take time for your requests to come out.**

**Review if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt #4 people~**

**Title: Chain reaction**

**Summary: that moment when Kuroko's lack of presence caused a collision...of unfortunate? events.**

**Character focus: Kuroko Tetsuya, GOM**

**Prompt request by: BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**

**I don't own KNB. Period.**

* * *

**~Teiko Days~**

**~Prompt #4: Chain Reaction~**

Needless to say, Kuroko's lack of presence had always been a problem for their basketball oponnents but would you believe that his own teammates have had moments when their phantom member's almost invisibility caused them a series of chained and often times unfortunate events?

Just like what had transpired during lunch time that day.

As usual, the small group of players plus their manager decided that the school rooftop –that is supposed to be off bounds to students but since there's one Akashi Seijuro within the small group and so school rule be damned we are using the rooftop- is the perfect place to have lunch, aside from the school gym, they had decided unanimously of the rooftop being their favorite school spot. The cafeteria comes in third.

Now back to the current situation.

"Eh? Where did Tetsu go?" Aomine noticed the absence of his shadow and tried spotting him from within their own group only to have failed.

"What!? Kurokochi's missing? He might've been kidnapped or he got lost and no one's there to save him! Poor Kurokochii!" Kise wailed as he overreacted with his words. He was ignored by the others.

"But I'm sure Tetsu-kun's he- eh? He's gone!" Momoi suddenly felt like having a panic attack and decided there and then to actually faint. Midorima who had been standing nearest to the pinkette have caught her with a small grunt. Good gracious that his lucky item, a rag doll had been saved from harm's way.

"Neh,neh if Kurochin is not here who will give me his snacks then?"

"Someone call him... not that I care or anything" Midorima is acting all Tsundere again while still sort of holding their unconscious manager. One hand had been enough to secure Momoi.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi motioned for the others to be silent as the captain scanned the area.

"I'm here Akashi-kun" An almost nonchalant reply came behind Aomine. The tanned player spits his drink "Wha- stop freaking me out Tetsu! since when were you there?"

"I've been here all the time, Aomine-kun"

"At least try to hint us of your presence!"

"I am. I've been stealing your lunch, Aomine-kun" The panthom player then pointed at the tanned one's bento, half of which was already consumed by the teal head.

"What happened to having a small appetite? And furthermore why the meat? You could have taken the vegetables!"

Kuroko simply sipped from his Vanilla milkshake, one he never failed to have every lunch and ignored the other's question. Aomine groaned and was forced to eat even the vegetables for some added body fuel.

"Kurokochii!~" Ryota, as the ever overly-attached-to-the-phantom-player he is, had launched himself towards their smallest player in full hope of giving the other a hug. Kuroko just like all other times used his misdirection to evade the blond's attempts.

It however had caused a series of chained reactions...

Kise who was unable to recover fast enough was unable to avoid Aomine who had been in the middle of gulping his 100% concentrated pineapple juice, causing the tanned ace to choke on his own drink.

"Damn you Kise!" Aomine managed to curse the blond in between his coughing. He decided to toss the canned drink, still with remaining contents, towards the blond.

Kise however managed to duck just in time causing for the canned drink to come flying towards the unsuspecting Midorima who instinctively raised his left hand, the one holding his lucky item of the day, to protect himself and Momoi.

The rag doll had been drenched with the silghtly sticky beverage.

Let's just say it didn't go well with the shooter.

Midorima instantly worried about his lucky item's well-being and had seemingly forgotten about Momoi, unceremoniously dropping the girl towards the cold, hard floor -luckily Murasakibara albeit lazily managed to catch their manager- and picking up his bottle of water to try taking some of the stickyness away from the rag doll.

His actions have caused the rag doll to be drenched even more. Midorima wailed uncharacteristically and decided their and then to take on an impromptu revenge. He decided to pick the nearest item he can grab which was their tallest member's bag of potato chips and aimed it towards Aomine.

Unfortunately, it landed towards Akashi.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

All eyes hovered towards their team captain. Akashi sported a really scary aura with scissors in his right hand and crumbs of potato chips scattered both on his perfectly ironed uniform and his well kept hair.

"How daring of you all" Akashi smirked evily as he continued snipping the air with his scissors "How would you like a triple training menu? Sounds like you all need one"

"But it was Midorima who threw those chips on you!"

"Daiki quadrupled"

"Hey!"

"I can always add more, do you want me to, Daiki? Anyone"

Is it just them or the snipping sounded more ominous than before?

They, minus a certain panthom player all gulped in fear as they looked at their captain. Retaliation and protests are out of the options seeing the dual-eyed boy looking a million times more dangerous with a pair of scissors and a sadistical grin

Kuroko remained on his seat, seemingly not bothered at the chained reaction he created as he nonchalantly sipped on his Vanilla Milkshake.

"You're not exempted Tetsuya"

Kuroko remained nonchalant but the captain managed to catch the split second twitch from the shadow. Akashi smirked, nothing escapes him after all.

Akashi blinked.

...then Tetsuya had 'magically' disappeared out of his sight.

The captain twitched in annoyance. Well so much for 'no one escapes him after all'

* * *

**I think this is the longest prompt so far...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
